


Letters to John Doe (A Diary of Sorts)

by Miriel (Butterfly_Beat)



Series: Ripples in the Space Between [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Epistolary, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:56:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1528808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly_Beat/pseuds/Miriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year in the life of the Dr. Laura James, the Lone OB of Atlantis.</p><p>(After the second time a set of bizarre flashing lights resulted in an alien pregnancy scare, Carson Beckett demanded that SGC send him a specialist. This was the result.)</p><p>Note: This was originally written in 2006, so it's canon compliant through season 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bundle 1: Transmission Date 31 May, 2007

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written as part of the 14 Valentines project in 2006, as a result of a joke between [Nora Bombay](http://archiveofourown.org/users/norabombay) and myself. It spawned a fairly massive universe, my first serious foray into world-building. Wychwood was the original beta, and I owe her solid thanks for those efforts.
> 
> At the behest of [Ladyholder](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyholder%22), I'm digging it out of the depths and posting a revised version here. Enjoy!
> 
> Final Note - This was written before Major Lorne had a first name in canon, so at the time I went with the prevailing fanon of Nick. In the spirit of authenticity, I'm leaving that as-is.

**May 13, Rural India.**

Dear John,  
I quit Medicins Sans Frontiers. It was bound to happen sometime, but now that it has I'm not sure what to do with myself. At least I can say I went out with a bang - I broke Dr. Givre's nose. Smug bastard. Do you know? He had the nerve to tell me that the funds had been reassigned due to concerns over 'regional instability'. Translation: He fucked up his creative accounting and needs to cover it.

It's hardly the first time this has happened, but I just can't deal with it anymore. Let someone younger do it. I want to make a difference, but I want some kind of consistency. Even if it's tiny, I want a stable budget.

Well, I guess that's not going to be a problem in the near future. After this, I'll be lucky if I can get a job with any of the major organizations. I've got a little saved up, and I've been meaning to visit Hannah. She's always offering up her couch, so hopefully she won't mind if I borrow it for a week or two. I haven't seen her since she got married.

I need to figure out where I'm going to go from here. Wish me luck!

~ Laura

\- - -

**May 27, Suburbs outside of San Francisco, CA.**

Dear John,  
Well, I'm back in the states. San Francisco is exactly as I remember it - expensive as hell. Hannah's been wonderful, and her husband isn't too bad. I feel like I'm taking advantage of their hospitality, though. I've been here almost two weeks. While they haven't said anything, I know I must be a bother.

But I'm having trouble figuring out where to go from here. If I even want to consider going into private practice, I'd need to sign my life away in order to pay the malpractice. That's not to mention the start-up costs, and I swore after I signed up for ROTC that I'd never take out a loan for anything other than a car or a house.

And let's be honest, it's not like 'rural instruction specialty' is in high demand in an urban setting, even if the number of OBs in circulation keeps going down. I can make base pay if I sign on with a hospital, but that's barely enough to pay my malpractice. Where do they think us OB's get this kind of cash? I know I was out of the country for ten years, but it couldn't have been this bad before I left.

But that's not why I'm writing, not really. I have another alternative, one that appeared on Hannah's doorstep this morning. I haven't dealt with a man in uniform, at least in a positive light, since I finished my ROTC time. It paid for college, and I never looked back once I finished my hitch. Until today, when an Air Force officer showed up saying words like "job offer" and "interested in your specific background." My eyes about bugged out, and I found myself agreeing to go up to Colorado for an interview. Because it's a job. Doing rural midwifery instruction. And I'd be civilian contracting, so there's no risk of reactivation.

After a couple weeks of cooling my heels here at Hannah's, anything sounds good. I hope it works out.

~ Laura

\- - -

**May 30, Cheyenne Mountain AFB**

Dear John,  
It's a good thing you're not real, because I'd never be able to send this. I've taken the job that I wrote about last time. It isn't quite what I was expecting, but it sounds interesting enough. I'll be working out of a base, doing day and week trips for teaching purposes. All the moral perks, with the added benefit of good food and hot showers! I'll be the only OB/GYN on base, but that's hardly surprising. They tell me that the CMO specifically requested someone with my background.

There is one complication. I couldn't believe at first, and still hasn't really sunk in, but nobody plays this kind of a trick on the newbies. The base? It's apparently in another galaxy. GALAXY. I'm shipping out tomorrow for Atlantis (Atlantis! I won't believe it until I see it. I'm reasonably sure this is a code name of some sort) for a two year assignment. It's a 20 day trip on a spaceship. Thank God I'm not claustrophobic.

Exciting as all this sounds, the man who explained the position was insistent on pointing out the drawbacks. Said fair warning was the least he could do. Through around a lot of scary terms like active war zone and insurgency. He also used the phrase "evil life-sucking aliens," so I'm having a little trouble taking it seriously.

Personally, I think he's exaggerating so that whatever's really out there doesn't freak me out and send me screaming. It's not like I've never worked in a combat zone before, I know what I'm getting into. All it means is that the civilian populations are going to need more help, not less.

I've got to run, but come on - _Another galaxy!_

~ Laura


	2. Bundle 2: Transmission Date 30 June, 2007

**June 13, _Daedalus_ en route to Atlantis**

Dear John,

The excitement of intergalactic travel? Lasted for the first few days. Now I just want off. Because twenty days in a tin can, even a nicely appointed tin can, is too long. I hadn't realized quite how much of my time I'd gotten used to spending outdoors. We've been traveling for 14 days, only another six to go.

I've met a few of the personnel being assigned out there with me. All of the scientists seem to be research oriented, most of them coming from Stargate Command at Cheyenne Mountain. I think there are something like 14 countries represented. A lot of Chinese. The rest of the passengers are mostly marines, with a few airmen mixed in. 

Nice bunch, on the whole. Although from what one of those returning from leave said, the first time they went to Atlantis it took about 3 seconds since they used a Stargate. So not fair.

Six. More. Days.

~ Laura

\- - -

**June 20, Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy.**

Dear John,

I'm off the ship. 

Thank god. 

\- - -

**June 21, Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy**

Dear John,

The city is beautiful. It really is floating on the ocean, although apparently there's a mainland the size of North America somewhere. We didn't pass it, and I can't bring myself to care at the moment. I can't get over how clean the air smells. It's like the Cape, all sea salt and crisp sharpness with a hint of something green. Oh, God - I hope we don't get fish kills. The odor of thousands of dead fish is not something I ever want to live through again. In any galaxy. I also hope our main protein isn't seaweed, for that matter. There's only so many months of that you can take without a break, or so I've been told.

It's been a whirlwind since I arrived, the whole process of "getting settled." I've been assigned quarters and clothing. I've had 3 different welcoming speeches. Dr. Weir, the civilian in charge of the city, gave the general welcome. She seems like a nice lady, but I'm reserving judgment until I've seen what kind of priorities she has. Colonel Sheppard, our local Ranking Military Officer, went through about three iterations of "Don't go wandering off on your own!!" and "I don't care what your background is, you will get weapons training." He seems... intense isn't quite the right word, but there's something about the set of his jaw that makes me think he's not as chill as he likes to appear.

Dr. Beckett, my new boss, split his time evenly between standard "new environment, new allergens and diseases, come in by the end of the week for vaccination" and what seemed to be a seriously overblown "If you go off-world, practice safe sex. I don't care who you're sleeping with." It was kind of extreme. I wonder what kind of STDs they've run into out here? Because we were subjected to the most thorough physicals I've ever seen before being allowed on the Daedalus, I can't imagine anyone brought anything with them.

The new incoming medical staff also had a follow up meeting with Dr. Beckett, a more traditional briefing by our new department head. Apparently the command staff is hoping to use my skill set as a trade item, offering my services training local midwives in exchange for foodstuffs and technology. When I'm not in the field, I'll be boning up on my trauma and general practice skills. It's a weird staff mix - even with me there are only 6 physicians on staff, and we have to cover a full shift rotation. I start tomorrow, first with a guided tour of the infirmary and then dealing with storage and inventory of my supplies. I hope to God we've got latex free gloves.

~ Laura

\- - -

**June 30, Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy**

Dear John,

I head off-world for the first time tomorrow. I'm going to be conducting clinics for three villages on topics like The Basic Cesarean, as well as distributing OB kits and offering general advice. Ginyar is supposed to be about on par with 1700's Europe, and apparently they've traded with Atlantis in the past, so it's considered a low risk mission. That means one military per civilian. I wonder what that says about conditions out here?

I've been hearing bits and pieces from the nurses about these "Wraith." It's possible they weren't exaggerating back on Earth. I'll have to track down the chatty marine from lunch and see if the local equivalent of garlic works on them. Or anything else, for that matter.

~ Laura


	3. Bundle 3: Transmission Date 31 July, 2007

**July 9, Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy**

Dear John,

It's nice to be back. I spent the last few days on a semi-industrialized world. We're primarily conducting information exchange, as well as setting up trade agreements for medicines and refining technologies. It's just bizarre, these people have the strangest gaps in their data. I mean, they have electricity and the related infrastructure, but they also still believe that bleeding a sick man will cure him. Now, I know leeches can be successfully used to treat contusions, just like maggots are great for clearing dead skin. This? This was just archaic and horrifying.

It seems that the knowledge they've managed to preserve over the years has been limited and specialized. I guess medical care isn't a top priority when your population likely won't live past an average of forty. What a horrible way to live.

~ Laura

\- - -

**July 15, Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy**

Dear John,

Yesterday I saw my first 'local' patients for concerns relating to my specialty. There are two pregnancies among the Athosian women on the mainland. Both are progressing normally, one at just past twenty-four weeks and the other at fourteen weeks. In addition, there's a marine who learned the hard way that something in the local produce binds to Depo-Provera. She's around eighteen weeks, and healthy as well.

It's a shame about the Depo, because it might as well be saline as far as the women stationed here are concerned. We've got cases of the stuff slowly expiring. I've done some more thorough testing, and we've concluded that the troublesome interaction is a chemical in the grain that the Athosians grow on the mainland. With the way supplies are over here, we can't stop using a primary grain over so minor a reason. Even with the regular _Daedalus_ runs, we need to be as self-sufficient as we can. Carson's stringent warning about protection makes a lot more sense now.

I had one other visitor who stands out since my letter, and she's an absolute joy. You see, one of the drawbacks in being an OB is that you follow the mother until birth. You never get to follow up with the baby. It's some different in rural settings, and it was one of my favorite parts of working for organizations like MSF. When you're the only Western doctor in a fifty mile radius, people bring you their babies. 

Today I got to meet the little girl I've been catching glimpses of in the mess since my first week here. Her name is Sarah McKay, and she's the most precocious six month old I've ever met. Col. Sheppard brought her in for a scheduled well-baby check (apparently, her father became side tracked in the labs by something of great import). She seems to be the city's sweetheart of the moment. I had two different nurses stop in to 'ask if I needed any help.' And play with the baby. Why can't they be found when we get an outbreak of hives?

There is one odd thing about little Sarah, though. There's no mother listed in her file. Not "Mother Unknown". It's just not there. An unknown father? Happens. Rather frequently, in some regions. But it's not like you don't know who the child came out of. It's why old civilizations used to pass leadership to the 'sister-son'. Provable genetics, even if they didn't call it that. Little Sarah certainly has her father's pout, and her intelligence is evident in her eyes, so paternity's not in question, either (I saw Dr. McKay last week for lab related burns. God only knows what he was doing to get them. Dr. Zelenka lost an eyebrow!).

I asked Carson about the missing information. He told me it was too long a story for a busy day and hurried off to his research. We'd had four patients in five hours, not exactly swamped, even for our limited staff. Color me most definitely intrigued. I'll have to pull McKay's file at some point and have a closer look.

~ Laura

\- - - - -

**July 1, Suburb of Calgary, AB**

Dear Doctor,

I found your letters behind the bag of kitty litter in the basement washroom cabinet. This is the second time I've found them in exactly the same location, so I'm ruling out coincidence. I'm putting this response in the same location. If whatever's causing your letters to end up here works two ways, hopefully you'll receive this and know that you're not alone. Someone's listening.

I admire you for punching your boss. I can't tell you how close I've come to taking out one of the lawyers at work in the last couple months over our latest case. First Nations' land exploitation always upsets me, especially when you know how these things tend to end. And then someone will start in about how we shouldn't be taking on pro bono cases, and I just. Urr! Unlike you, though, I don't think I'd ever get up the courage to jeopardize my job. I have a husband for financial stability, but I'd go nuts sitting around the house all the time. And I'd have a hell of a time getting another paralegal position if I piss off one of the biggest energy firms in Calgary.

I've already told you a bit about myself. What else would you like to know? It seems only fair, since I know so much about you. Even if you never intended it.

I have two cats and a husband. He's an engineer out on the oil fields, only comes home on the weekends. It gets lonely by myself, even with my feline companions. I guess that's why I decided to write back, aside from the obvious. I realize that you never intended for anyone to read your letters.

In the beginning, I was curious. We've only had the house a year, and we still find remnants of the former owners in strange places on occasion. By the time I really comprehended what I was reading, the damage was done. You needn't fear that I'll tell anyone what I've read, I'm well-versed in confidentiality. You seem to lead an incredibly exciting life, even if only half of what you've written is true. I mean, MSF! Intergalactic Travel!

My husband would be in heaven. He's terribly fond of science fiction. We have every episode of _Wormhole X-Treme_ and _Star Trek_ on video. Me? I never got into it. Never really saw the point.

If you receive this, please let me know if you wish me to simply destroy your letters. I will understand, seeing as they are so personal.

Sincerely,

~ Jane Cummings


	4. Bundle 4: Transmission Date 31 August, 2007

**August 2, Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy**

Dear Jane,

I don't know exactly how I feel about someone reading my Dear John letters. I started writing them years ago, they were a way of pretending I wasn't so alone when I was working in places where nobody but the local translator spoke fluent English. Over the years, I guess they've become a diary of sorts, somewhere to vent that never saw the light of day. At the end of every month I would burn the entries in a fire, putting that month's troubles behind me. Since coming here, I've been putting the letters in what I *thought* was a trash disposal unit. I didn't realize they were being sent anywhere, much less Earth.

I greatly appreciate the assurances that this will stay confidential. Law is the only other discipline that really understands the need for privacy, so I count myself fortunate for your background. Well, and the military, but I digress. As to whether you should continue to read, I leave that up to you. Honestly, there's some degree of comfort knowing someone back home is concerned whether I live or die. Someone with even a basic grasp of where I really am. My cousin doesn't know anything, just that I'm doing some subcontracting for the US Air Force.

Listen, this is going to sound morbid, and it's asking a lot of someone who's never met me. But... Even if you're not reading the letters. If it gets to be more than a few months and nothing's appeared, could you contact my cousin for me? Say that you knew me through work or something. Just so I know she'll be told. Because knowing the government, they'll tell my parents, and they couldn't care less. Hannah's address is on the back of this letter.

My thanks, if it ever comes to that.

~ Laura

\- - -

**August 6, Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy**

Dear Jane,

I don't think this was in my job description. I really don't. 

In fact, I'm rather sure it wasn't. 

Over the last week, we've had marines coming in left and right with some GI bug they picked up off world. That? I can deal with. Nothing a well placed bucket or two and some antibiotics can't fix. Then I get Dr. Parrish in, same symptoms. Only when I ask how long he was on P7X-795 he looks blank. 

He. Never. Went. 

It turns out the last time he was off world was almost two months ago. He's been letting one of the new botanists get used to off-world missions since his team leader was grounded with a shoulder injury. I pull some blood, hoping like hell this thing hasn't gone airborne, and nothing! No sign of the bacteria causing the marines so much misery.

I talked to Carson, given that this isn't exactly my area of expertise. We ran a broad spectrum toxicology check. The results? There are three abnormal chemicals in Dr. Parrish's blood. One of them is HCG(b). Yes. According to the blood test, Dr. Parrish is pregnant. I start in on how it's impossible, when I notice Carson isn't exclaiming along with me. 

Carson's looking like he just bit into something unpleasant. We're talking strange delicacies from rural Africa unpleasant (have you ever had raw monkey brains? Don't). When I asked what was wrong, he dragged me into his office and said, "How do you feel about don't ask, don't tell?" I pointed out that it didn't apply to me, since I was civilian, and anyway, Sheppard didn't seem like the kind of guy to care about that kind of thing, and Carson relaxed. A little.

He then launched into the most incredible story involving the parentage of Sarah McKay. It involved strange alien ceremonies, drugged blue wine, and about six months down the line a seriously pissed off head of the science department. Which explains a lot of things, now that I've had a chance to think about it. At the time? I started stuttering about how it was a little late to play 'tease the new doc'. Carson was quite patient with me, all things considered.

After all was said and done, Carson patted me on the shoulder, wished me luck, and pointed me to Dr. Parrish's exam area to deliver the good news. Well, and to interrogate the hell out of him so it doesn't happen again. Because his file indicated no strange technology interactions in the last six months. He hadn't even been involved in any truly strange welcoming ceremonies. Just an infected plant bite (Major Lorne, Parrish's team leader, had described the perpetrator as a venus flytrap on steroids in his report) and a sprained ankle.

I explained his options, but cautioned that it's a bit too late for chemical abortion and that given the unknown nature of how he *became* pregnant there's a general concern about his health. It'll be an invasive surgery should he wish to terminate at this point, and an entirely unknown set of risks should he opt not to. 

According to the scans we were able to perform with Ancient technology, everything seems to be developing normally. That's something else I haven't mentioned before. The technology in the city is keyed to the presence of a specific gene. I didn't have it (surprise, surprise. The only thing my genetics have ever been good for is a clear complexion), but Carson injected me with a therapy a few weeks after I arrived and it took. This makes me one of the lucky ones, since apparently it fails in over half the recipients. Having the gene has made things so much easier. It allows me to use diagnostic equipment that's much better than anything I'm used to - better than you'll find in any civilian hospital back on Earth. The blood pressure monitor alone is a thing of beauty.

I think poor Dr. Parrish spent the second half of his visit in shock. When I asked if he had any idea who the other parent was, he turned red and mumbled something I couldn't catch. Turns out the likely 'father' (Dr. Parrish wouldn't give me a name, but I managed to gather it's a he) is on leave courtesy of the _Daedalus_. He's due back in a few days. I told Dr. Parrish to come back once they've had a chance to discuss things. 

So I've come back to my quarters, to try to force the whole situation to make sense. Because it just doesn't.

~ Laura

\- - -

**August 10, Atlantis**

Dear Jane,

Apparently my life is destined to continue getting stranger. Today I met with Dr. Parrish and an uncomfortable USAF officer in Carson's office. They're keeping the baby. I've restricted Dr. Parrish to the planet until I can find information on how gate travel effects fetal development, if it exists. Major Lorne will begin making the necessary arrangements (yes, the team leader I mentioned before is the 'father.' What is it with sleeping with your ranking military officer on these teams?). I'll be meeting with Drs. Weir & McKay to discuss the situation in the next few days. Col. Sheppard is their problem.

I've come to the conclusion that I'll view this as a case study and hope it proceeds smoothly. It took several hours and two slices of chocolate cake to get to this point (Daedalus was in a few days ago. I'm told the chocolate won't last.), but I'm feeling pretty zen. I'm going to need it, because the only case study I have for background is McKay's. And his case was far from normal, even aside from the fact that he's male. 

From Carson's reports, I've concluded that it's a miracle the McKay baby was born fully human. Between the amounts of caffeine Dr. McKay regularly ingests (given that the pregnancy was discovered in its sixth month, Carson didn't bother attempting to control intake at that point), the stimulants administered during the city-wide crisis at the four month mark, and the wraith enzyme McKay was injected with on two seperate occasions in the week before the discovery of his 'condition'... Sarah's apparent normalcy is just incredible. And also nothing to base further cases upon, especially since her "other" father apparently has a borderline mystical connection to the city itself.

All I can say is that I hope this little one is as lucky. Because I have not a clue how any of this is going to proceed, or even if Dr. Parrish will carry to term. This is way outside my realm of experience.

I hate research.

~ Laura

￼- - - - -

**August 3, Suburb outside Calgary, AB**

Dear Doctor,

I hadn't thought about the time lag when I wrote before. It will make correspondence rather strange, all of our responses being one month behind. Well, that is if you wish to correspond. You may very well inform me with your next letter that I'm to destroy everything that comes through, in which case I will.

It was a slow day at work today. The city's finally gotten itself calmed down again from the insanity that is Stampede. Barring interesting news at work, I thought I'd give you a general update on what's going on in the news.

Our Prime Minister has changed since you left. We now have a liberal majority again. The attempted over-turning of the gay marriage law failed. The government's approved another forced acquiescence from the First Nations on a new oil field. The Middle East is as turbulent as it always is.

Did you follow anything on television? Anything I can keep you updated on? My husband has been ecstatic the last few weeks over news that a spin-off to _Wormhole X-Treme_ is coming out in October. Do you like science fiction? _Law & Order_, my one guilty pleasure, is promising to be an interesting season.

My cats, Bruce and Thomassina, have not decided what to make of this whole business with the litter cabinet. They look at me strangely when I go rooting around for the next batch of letters. Well, more strangely than normal. They always think I'm a bit odd, but I think it's because I'm not a cat. They tolerate me, and curl up on my lap when I do CLE entry from home, so I guess that's something.

~ Jane Cummings


	5. Bundle 5: Transmission Date 30 September, 2007

**September 9, Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy**

Dear Jane,

It still feels strange, knowing that someone is reading these. But as you said, the damage has been done, and it's nice to talk with someone uninvolved with everything here. Atlantis is a massive city, towers of glass and metal, but the population here is small. You say something to a scientist who swears on their latest research to keep it secret. Two days later, you're hearing it again from one of the marines. Privacy is a totally foreign concept. That, if nothing else, is actually reminiscent of other places I've worked.

I thank you for the offer about the TV shows. Unfortunately, after spending several years working in places with limited electricity, you grow accustomed to life without it - I don't even know what's on anymore. Even after spending that week doing next to nothing at Hannah's, I can't recall anything memorable. Do I like Sci-Fi? Surprisingly, not all that much. I mean I enjoyed _Star Wars_ and all, but it doesn't call to me the same way historical drama and documentaries do. I prefer mythology, not techno-geek, if that makes sense. A lot of the scientists here are big on techno-geek. So is the Colonel, for that matter. 

I overheard him explaining to Sarah how hyperspace works, throwing in _Babylon 5_ references left and right (I'd say she's too young to understand any of it, but then she's not exactly the bastion of normalcy. With her background, she might begin spouting wormhole physics at age three). Then McKay arrived, and they got into a debate on which fictional travel technology works best. Strange, strange people.

Of course, we're in another galaxy. Strange might be a survival requirement or something. Which makes me wonder what makes me strange, or if I'm going to hit my expiration date in the near future for being too normal.

~ Laura

\- - -

**September 24, Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy**

Dear Jane,

The good news is that I've finally started making friends (as opposed to professional colleagues). The first few months were mostly spent getting settled, getting used to a city that hums even when it's at rest, becoming used to Stargate travel. I don't know if I mentioned it before, but you know how we use the Stargate to go to other worlds? The first few trips? Not so fun. I mean, you're just overcome with awe at the concept of going to other planets (I still haven't gotten anyone to explain how the 'gates actually work, I just know they do). You don't stop to record the fact that the travel itself leaves you nauseous and weak and dizzy. It gets better the more you do it, or so I'm told. The veterans who've been here since the beginning don't feel a thing anymore.

On top of the normal settling in, there was Dr. Parrish getting pregnant to deal with. Poor David (Dr. Parrish), at least the morning sickness has worn off. I've never seen a man look that green for that long without having jaundice (I know, jaundice is yellow. But it's the same strength of color). It led to some rather unfortunate jokes about botanists. But. They were funny.

The problem is, when you're up to your eyeballs in genetic testing and text books you never thought you'd be reading again (I don't care if they're on the computer. They're still text books), making friends just takes too much time. David has been looking more healthy these last few weeks, which has given us all a bit of space to take a deep breath.

I've mentioned I got the gene therapy, right? All of us with the gene, synthetic or not, get mandatory pilot training on 'Puddle Jumpers.' They're kind of like shuttle craft from Star Trek, only they don't work unless you have the magic gene. We use them for traveling through the 'gate and flying to the mainland. Apparently, this gives me a few extra points on the social ladder. This one geologist, Jason Wright, likes to spend as much time on the mainland as possible. From what Carson said, he bugs anyone with the gene to see if he can scam rides. I can understand why, it's not like there's much for a geologist to do in a city floating in the middle of the ocean. Once I mentioned that I'd be willing to take him along when I do weekly checks on my Athosian patients, I started finding things in my office. A chocolate Powerbar (we'd been out of them for weeks), a can of Pepsi (I didn't even know we had any out here), an Athosian night-blooming flower.

I have little doubt where they're coming from. I think Jason's just so ecstatic to have someone willing to bring him out there regularly that he's bending over backwards to be nice. The first time he came along, he lost track of time while out collecting samples. We ended up spending the night at the Athosian settlement. Since then it's become habit. Well, as much habit as can be formed in three trips. 

I don't mind the nights on the mainland. It's nice to have time away from the city without having to worry that some local faction is going to decide isolationism is the best thing for their people and try to kill the foreigner devils in their sleep (that hasn't happened to me yet, but I've heard stories). The Athosians are friendly, and they're more than happy to put us up in exchange for help with whatever project they're working on at the moment.

Jason himself isn't bad, either. He's polite, considerate, and totally obsessed with his work. Pretty much what you get from any of the scientists here. He has some interesting theories on why there's only one continent. He also has a minor in mythology. This means that he's more than willing to spend the evenings on the mainland around the central fire, exchanging legends with our hosts. Jason and a few of the Athosian elders will go back and forth, taking turns telling tales. The Legend of the Runner (Athosian) for The Death of Osiris (Egyptian), for example. Jason has a gift for story telling, and the Athosians have an oral history, so it's a nice way to spend the evening.

~ Laura

￼- - - - -

 **September 17, Suburbs of Calgary, AB**  
Dear Doctor,

Of course I wouldn't mind alerting your cousin, though I'm sure it would be a bit awkward. It's the least I can do. However, I am going to hope that it never becomes necessary.

I'm not sure what to say with regards to your other news. It's like something out of science ficion! Although when I think about it, much of your experience these last few months rings of more science fiction than fact. Not that I disbelieve you, more that it's just so incredible. This takes the cake, though. Pregnant men?? How does that even work? Did they grow new organs or something? It boggles the mind. And I only have to read about it, you have to deal with it. I can understand why they were so quick to request a specialist. You poor thing. At least I only have to deal with lawyers who can't remember when their CLE hours come due.

I agree that chocolate cake does make everything better, it's a shame that you say it won't last long. I can't imagine not having regular access to chocolate. But from what you've written, I can only assume that the trade-off is worth it.

~ Jane


	6. Bundle 6: Transmission Date 31 October, 2007

**October 3, Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy**

Dear Jane,

First and foremost, thank you for agreeing to alert Hannah if I stop writing. It takes a great weight off my mind. You mentioned CLE hours, are those like CME (Continuing Medical Education)?

Things have settled into a routine out here, finally. For real this time, as opposed to the false lull before David's pregnancy was diagnosed. On that note, I still haven't found anything either for or against 'gate travel during pregnancy. I'm going to lean towards the idea that if a gate can reassemble clothing, a human body, and space ships, then it can handle a slightly more complex human body. Of course, the short term side effects could very well be highly unpleasant, but I can't see any reason for long term repercussions. Not that any of my current cases are likely to be gating off regularly. 

The city is our best hope for victory in the war being fought out here. It's also the safest place around, since we've got the ability to raise the city's energy shield if we're attacked. That doesn't mean it's indestructible, just that we've got a chance in a worst case scenario. I'm told that they almost lost the city a few years ago, a siege that only ended when the _Daedalus_ arrived. 

If it weren't for the unusual nature of David's pregnancy, I'm sure he'd have been shipped home to Earth when it was first discovered. That Lt. Cadman didn't go back to Earth still puzzles me a bit. It's clear that Stargate Command must have waived the combat restrictions for female military members - otherwise, Cadman wouldn't be here at all. It follows that other regulations must be more flexible, as well, but I guess one can never assume when it comes to bureaucracy. I know that the father is an expedition member, but it must be a serious relationship for her to be willing to risk the added danger to both herself and her child in order to guarantee her position here after the birth. I know her medical records have been flagged "Atlantis-only" since I got here.

It seems that maternity leave in general is a bit unorthodox out here, though that's not entirely surprising - Dr. McKay being the first case of it probably threw the regs through the window and into the waves. When you add Colonel Sheppard's involvement in that situation, it gets even more convoluted. He certainly can't assign anyone forced Earth Leave without being painfully hypocritical, and he gives every indication of being an honorable man.

~ Laura

\- - - 

**October 7, Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy**

Dear Jane,

Wonderful news! One of the biologists, Elaine Kirnov, has come up with a theory explaining our pregnant men. In reviewing the readings from the last planet visited by Team B (Major Lorne's team) prior to David's diagnosis, she found an energy wave that swept through the region roughly half an hour after they landed. She theorizes that it was triggered by the presence of the ATA gene, but that's as far as she's gotten.

One thing of note with regards to both the 'miracle' children - according to the more reliable parts of the rumor mill, each of these pregnancies have involved men in an exclusive gay relationship. Two isn't a large sample population, but it is something we're considering. Elaine's gotten permission to visit one of the abandoned outposts on M7G-677, so we're going to see if she can find anything of interest.

I'm looking forward to the trip. I've signed on as pilot to free up some of the military pilots. If she can learn something concrete, it might help with future prevention or screening techniques.

~ Laura

\- - -

**October 16, Atlantis, Pegasus**

Dear Jane,

Well, that was a bust.

I flew out to M4S-Z92 with Elaine, Karen Pulaski, and a military escort yesterday. We arrived, they spent two hours poking at various panels and loading crates with gizmos to take back to Atlantis, and then they accidentally trigger this green light that sweeps through the room. Once the world stops spinning, Elaine starts yammering about how it was the same frequency as the wave that hit Major Lorne's team. To be on the safe side we've all been ordered to wait twenty-seven hours before having sex (the days are 27 hours long, out here), and then to use protection. It was fun watching the younger marines squirm while Carson gave us yet another iteration of his "No glove, no love" speech.

~ Laura

￼- - - - -

**04 October, Suburb of Calgary, AB**

Dear Laura,

The Colonel sounds like he would get along well with my husband. I have, through the two years of our marriage, been subjected to three seasons of _Babylon 5_. As well as being forced to allocate family funds for the purchase of the TV Movies of the same series. Sarah sounds just precious. Do you have pictures?

You have my sympathies with the research. I spend more time than I care to think about with my nose buried in databases, looking up things for the lawyers who ask nicely. How is that project coming? Any further insights into what caused Dr. Parrish's pregnancy? Or are you still ramming your head ino a wall? I can imagine how frustrating that must be.

Now, tell me about this Jason. You wrote rather a lot about him, and he seems like a nice fellow. What does he look like? Is anything happening there I should know about? It sounds to me like he fancies you, or at least your trips to the mainland. Still enjoying those nights around the fire? You know you want someone to talk to about this.

~ Jane


	7. Bundle 7: Transmission Date 30 November, 2007

**November 10, Atlantis**

Dear Jane,

It's November. You know what that apparently means for Atlantis? If you guessed Pap season, you got it in one! Carson was far too relieved for my liking when he dropped that little tidbit into our monthly meeting. And, of course, there's the fact that he's somehow scheduled himself exclusive, private, out-of-the-infirmary research time that just happens to last for the whole week of paps and pelvic exams. I'm doing the city's entire female population in six days. It's going to be Hellish. Regular incidentals get rotated amongst the others. I feel so terribly loved.

Oh, shit, I need to get a hold of Jason and let him know that I have to push back the trip to the mainland a day. This is going to be a nightmare.

~ Laura

\- - -

**November 18, Atlantis**

Dear Jane,

It's done. Thank whatever deity you ascribe to, it's done. Every woman in the city has had a pelvic and a pap smear. Including yours truly. That's the good news. That, and the fact that Jason took the delay in stride. He's been bringing me lunch since I haven't been able to make it down due to the workload.

The bad news? Is that Elaine Kirnov turned up pregnant. I realized when I was doing her pelvic, and a blood test confirmed it. When I broke the news, she became hysterical. It took me five minutes to get her to calm down enough to talk to me. When she was finally speaking intelligibly again, I almost took a turn at the hysterics. She's a lesbian. Hasn't slept with a man since a drunken episode back in college.

After doing an HCG(b) Quant, we confirmed what we already knew had to be true. The pregnancy dates back to that shiny green light we encountered at the Ancient outpost. She and Karen, assuming that it wouldn't be an issue, ignored Carson's order about no sex for twenty-seven hours after our return. So. Now we have confirmation of her theory. More or less.

Great. Wonderful, even. Is it wrong that I've hit the point where, after the initial shock, the first rational thing I think is 'Thank God she's not military'? This is getting to be a bad joke on the cosmic scale.

~ Laura

￼- - - - -

**November 12, Suburb outside of Calgary, AB**

Dear Laura,

I'm so glad things seem to have settled down. You mentioned the city being the best chance for victory, victory against whom? Have you been involved in any battles? I worry for you, although I know there's nothing I can do. I shall take heart in the fact that the city, though it has suffered bombardment, is still standing. Was it the Wraith you wrote of before? You talked about vampires, but I assumed you were joking.

I'm surprised that people would choose to remain in the middle of what is beginning to sound more and more like a serious war zone to have children. They must have a lot of faith in that city of yours. Even with the strangeness of being a pregnant man, there must be somewhere Dr. Parrish could reside here on Earth that would be safer and still able to treat him. And the young Lieutenant you've mentioned must have some legal rights with regard to gaining an Earth posting or being reinstated after her maternity leave (and doesn't that sound strange, discussing obtaining an Earth posting). She must have strong ties to someone there. Who is the father, do you know? You've mentioned her enough that I'm curious. I can understand how if there's an established precedent it would be hard to overturn, even if the logic involved seems illogical. I see similar things in legal cases all the time. Once something's established as an approved M.O., it's hard to change it. I look forward to hearing more soon.

~ Jane

\- - -

**November 23, Suburb of Calgary, AB**

Dear Laura,

I missed the second letter before! Letters two and three got wedged against the pipe, found them this morning when I was fighting with the cat litter. I think it's possible the jammed cat litter pail is what caused them to get wedged, actually. I'll need to be more careful with that.

So the Ancient Outpost was a bust. That's a shame, it sounded like a good shot at learning what was going on. Doesn't it worry you, getting hit by strange beams of light? Whether they're the same frequency as the earlier exposures or not, radiation is still radiation. I mean, who knows what the long term effects of this could be? And why do you refer to the planet by alpha-numerics? Is it a code name of some sort? I'm sorry, I'm full of questions this month. Probably a result of a calm period in the office. One of our major cases just settled, so three months of work went bust and we don't have much on the agenda until the other big case is closer to its court date. It's all run of the mill at the moment, nothing exciting like your life. Although if exciting means getting hit by strange beams of light? I might pass.

~ Jane


	8. Bundle 8: Transmission Date 31 December, 2008

**Dec 7, Atlantis**

Dear Jane,

What good timing you have! Laura Cadman just had her baby. It's a healthy boy, just shy of nine pounds. The rumor mill has been going nuts since it came out two weeks ago that Carson's the father. It certainly explains why she didn't return to Earth, and also why she was so quiet about him. The city held together like it has for the last ten thousand years, so maybe it's not as foolhardy a risk as I thought to remain here. It's the off-world teams that end up in the infirmary on a regular basis. Well, and the occasional city exploration unit - there's a reason that they make us stick to the known zones. We've only had a few city-related incidents since I arrived: mainly lab burns, contusions from sports games on the mainland (the Athosian version of lacrosse is brutal when people get too invested), and allergic reactions to new foods. I hear there was a nanovirus that got loose a few months after the original expedition arrived, but we've had nothing like that happen on my watch.

I've concluded that there must be an unwritten rule that babies in the Pegasus Galaxy should be born in the middle of the night. At least on this planet. Last month we had an Athosian woman who ended up requiring evac to the city because she was breech (and, of course, she had to be a week past her due date. Big baby). Thank god the therapy took with Halling, one of the Athosians, because I'd have hated trying to fly and keep her calm. 

Then last night, technically this morning, Lieutenant Cadman quick-delivers at 0200. You'd think Carson would have realized what was going on, but nope. I guess that's why I'm here, right? Anyway, at least we know that won't be a problem with Dr. Parrish. I've scheduled him for a C-Section two weeks before his estimated due date. Dr. Kirnov isn't due for another seven months, and most of the rest of the women in the city seem to be taking the warnings about using protection seriously. In contrast, the Athosians seem to be on a breeding binge. I have my suspicions that our marines may be playing a role in that, but at least nobody seems to be crying foul. Dr. Weir, the expedition head, has been making noises about the need for a policy to govern those relationships, and she's right. Legally, this could get incredibly messy back home. I know of at least two soldiers who have been more formally courting Athosians, and I know that Kyra, the Athosian due in roughly four weeks, owes her current status to a marine. I hear they're thinking about marriage after the baby's born. The Athosians don't believe in shotgun weddings the way they do in Texas (any child is a blessing to a people that so often have their numbers decimated), but I think there's a hope for permanence and a further blending of our peoples.

David has been handling his situation as well as can be expected. Until Elaine came down pregnant, we'd been working under the assumption that there must have been a virus of some kind in the resin from the plant that bit him, possibly a remnant of someone's twisted sense of humor in the genetic engineering field. Now we're reasonably sure it was the energy beam. I've got a working theory on it, but I want to do a bit more research before committing anything to paper. Even to you.

In clinical terms, he's got his very own parasite developing independently in his abdomen. Fun stuff, right? It just happens to have generated from his and Major Lorne's DNA. We still haven't determined how genetic material was collected. I've been bracing myself for the talk we need to have about what exactly they were doing in the period during and immediately after getting hit with the beam of energy. Then I get to have the same talk with Kirnov and Pulaski. I need a new job. Right now, however, I need sleep more.

~ Laura

\- - -

**December 17, Atlantis**

Dear Jane,

Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Gregorian New Year. Whatever you celebrate. We had a combined shindig last night, since there's such a range of nations and cultures represented by our little family. I wasn't going to go, but Jason dragged me there kicking and screaming (I've never been one for the holidays. Most of the last ten years I haven't been anywhere that celebrated the Christmas I grew up with, and mom's family was Baha'i, which meant that Dad's family were the only ones who actively celebrated this time of year). I'll admit, I had a good time. It was nice to just relax and not worry about anything. The Athosian moonshine didn't hurt, either. They've got a good quality still going on the mainland. It's a little high proof, but sweet to go with the burn.

Woke up this morning in bed with Jason. Not completely sure how I feel about that. We didn't have sex, which is a relief. I think we were so drunk last night near the end that protection wouldn't have even occurred to us. I'm worried about where this is going, though. Because I really care for him, but I'm scared this will blow up in my face. If it does, I can't just request a transfer to India at the next eva, and it's such a small community, everyone knows everything. It wouldn't be just ours, even for the first few weeks of acclimation. It's possible the damage has already been done, though. It's late enough in the morning that someone's going to see him coming out of my quarters. I don't have the heart to wake him, either. He looks so peaceful.

I sound like a sap. This is not getting things done. I need to get down to the lab, get some coffee to clear out the hangover, and get back to work on the analysis of the effects of that beam of light. There has to be something in the post-mission physicals to indicate something had changed. Maybe another half hour of sleep, though. And some water.

~ Laura

\- - -

**December 28, Atlantis**

Dear Jane,

I keep meaning to tell you about the city, and other things keep coming up! You asked about the war. I'm not sure you can call it that, but I guess it's the most concise description. I'm reasonably certain that I've never gotten the full story, even after six months out here. I know that after the expedition arrived, some of their members were captured in a Culling on Athos (where the Athosians are originally from). A Culling is exactly what it sounds like - the predatory Wraith cull their human herd. The unlucky humans get sucked up into Wraith ships using a teleportation device, and then the ships vanish back through the local 'gate and the missing are never seen again. They take whomever they can get. After witnessing one such attack just after arriving, Colonel Sheppard led a group to rescue the captured people. During the assault on the Hive Ship (something akin to a mothership, from what I understand) he 'woke' the Wraith. Supposedly, they hibernate as a species for centuries at a time, allowing the human populations to grow before waking to feast. That's right, in case it wasn't clear earlier, they _eat_ people. Not the flesh, no - they pull out your "vital energy" or something. I've never seen it done, and Carson still hasn't figured out how it works, but I've heard some pretty gory things. The Athosians say the Wraith suck away years of your life, leaving those that they don't kill old and withered. It's enough to give you nightmares.

While it's true that the city of Atlantis has stood for over ten thousand years, it turns out that most of them were spent on the floor of the sea here. The energy shield I mentioned before protects us, but most of the time we don't use it. It takes a lot of power, for one thing, and our supplies are limited. Oh, and in answer to your question, the alpha-numerics are indeed the designations for planets we visit. If it starts with P, then it's a planet. M is for moon. The rest of the name deals with either the representations of the symbols entered, or the mathematical description of the location of the celestial body. I'm not entirely sure. We just dial and go; we're not told how it works. To go somewhere through a 'gate, you enter seven symbols on a dialing pad, The first six are the address of where you're going, and the final one is where you are starting out. It has to do with three dimensional coordinates or something, but I'm not a physicist, so I don't know the details. I keep meaning to hunt one of them down, but I haven't had the opportunity. Bigger priorities, and all that. 

~ Laura

￼- - - - -

**December 13, Calgary, AB**

Dear Laura,

Pap Season? Oh, you poor thing. You must have had a terrible time getting everyone to come in for their exams. I generally put mine off as long as I can, and with our healthcare system that's easier than you'd think. I can only imagine the lab work. Jason sounds like a godsend. How have the trips to the mainland been going? Are you still getting 'anonymous' gifts? Give me details. My husband's out of town all week, let me live vicariously.

Now, on the topic of Elaine... Are you serious here? You're not playing with the nice Canadian paralegal, trying to break her brain? Because I'd just about hit the point where Dr. Parrish's pregnancy was making sense, and now you tell me this. I understand that you're in another galaxy, but honestly, this is ridiculous. You're spot on about this reading like a cosmic bad joke. It's a shame that it's real people getting caught in the middle of it, never mind their potential children. It sounds like you're making progress in discovering what's causing it, at least. And just think, in future it could be a positive thing for same-sex couples. It would just be better if it wasn't in the middle of whatever it is you're stuck at the moment.

Bruce and Thomassina send their love, and their fur. They've been shedding all over as I've been writing. Do you have any cats over there? Or something similar? And when am I getting a picture of Sarah? She's got to be getting close to a year now, yes?

~ Jane


	9. Bundle 9: Transmission Date 31 January, 2008

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The images that originally went with this entry will be included once I have a chance to upload them, but it may be a little while. I'm focusing on getting the text up, first.

**January 4, Atlantis**

Dear Jane,

You asked for a picture of Sarah McKay, and after some bribery I've finally managed to get my hands on a hardcopy version. I'm also enclosing a sketch I made of a Wraith. It's not terribly good, and it was done with charcoal one evening around the fire on the mainland, but it should give you a rough idea. I'll see if I can get Jason to sketch one for you, he's much better with a pencil. Enjoy!

~ Laura

 

\- - -

**January 16, Atlantis**

Dear Jane,

It's a madhouse around here. We took in refugees two days ago, and we still haven't been able to relocate them. Hopefully they're out tomorrow, otherwise we're going to need to start opening up another portion of the city for permanent housing. To make matters worse, there was a problem with the circuitry that shut down half the transporters for four days, which meant lots and lots of extra walking.

Oh, and I saw my first live Wraith. We have a couple dead ones that Carson likes to play with in the genetics lab, and believe me, those were disturbing enough. A live one is like something out of your worst nightmares. Except it's real. A raiding party appeared on Solivan while I was conducting a clinic. They came in ships, beams of energy sucking people away right in front of me. I wonder if they take all life forms of a certain size, or if their sensors are sophisticated enough that they can identify the humans. I mean, did they get any cows by accident? Don't worry, I did the smart thing - I ducked and covered and let the military blow them out of the sky. It seemed safer. As a precaution, we brought the local population back to Atlantis in case the Wraith went back and decided to seek vengeance for their loss. It's a concept I hadn't considered before, wiping out an entire population in retribution for defiance. Major Lorne seemed to think it was likely. He's a bit jumpier than usual with David being due soon, but his judgement's normally pretty sound.

The concept of culling is very real, now. The day after the culling, a team went back to check on things. The village, the land, any remaining livestock... It's all just gone. Nothing survived. Everything that could potentially facillitate community-based life was razed, the soil charred. It's a terrifying thought, and it makes me realize just what will happen if we lose this fight. We can't lose, because there will be nothing left for those who come after.

~ Laura

\- - -

**January 25, Atlantis**

Dear Jane,

 _Daedalus_ Day! And it's not just any normal supply shipment, Dr. Weir's request was approved! An education specialist was among the new personnel this run. Apparently, five children was the magic number to get someone to help with the childcare and with services we can offer the Athosians who have agreed to staff our 'nursery'. From what I understand, we have Dr. McKay to thank for this. From what I hear, the important types back at SGC (Stargate Command) were willing to do just about anything to keep him here in Pegasus. Hence, we got an education specialist added to our list of essential personnel. She's going to get a crash course in Ancient, and then she'll begin setting up a more permanent nursery. 

The temporary nursery is currently being handled by four Athosians, who take it in shifts around the clock. It's more like a twenty-seven hour drop in center than anything (as I mentioned before, our days here are 27 hours, not 24. It's great once you get used to it, but the first three weeks require a lot of caffeine). Once Mary, our new specialist, is up to speed, she's going to start instructing the nursery workers on Ancient when the children are quiet. It was part of the agreement to get people to sign on to provide childcare: In exchange for running and staffing the nursery, the Athosians get access to the gene therapy, imported supplies (in moderation), instruction in written Ancient, and regular medical care from our facillities (as opposed to the emergency basis it was offered on before). We may see about recruiting some of the refugees who come through periodically as well, once things have settled into more of a routine. The best part of all of this? Robert Cadman, an adorable baby who is unrepentantly a Mama's Boy, will no longer be gracing us in the infirmary with his lung capacity from nine-to-five. This is reason to celebrate, believe me.

Requisitioning new personnel wasn't the only side effect of the new 'members' of the expedition. Cameron Akeilo, son of an Athosian and a marine, has had an impact of his own. A few days after his birth Dr. Weir sent out a city-wide email, which I am enclosing here since I would like a legal take on the situation.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

To: Group-Atlantis Personnel  
From: "Dr. Elizabeth Weir" eweir@atlantisexp.org  
Subject: Intergalactic Legal Concerns

All Staff,

Given the temporary nature of Atlantis postings, and the great difficulties in traveling between Earth and the Pegasus Galaxy, I would like to ask that all personnel attempt to refrain from having children with the Athosians. This is not because we do not like them, or that we do not wish to strengthen ties between our societies. The fact is that the issue of jurisdiction is as of yet unresolved. Until the various militaries, the science staff, and the United Nations have come up with a frame work, please try to avoid impregnating non-expedition members or getting impregnated. I don't want to try to deal with intergalactic visitation and custody arrangements. The SGC has policies on offworld, unsanctioned marriages; they'll get to off-world families. Give them time. And at the moment, EARTH IMMIGRATION IS NOT AN OPTION.

If you have any questions about this policy, please send an email to eweir@atlantisexp.org, or stop by my office.

Dr. Elizabeth Weir, PhD.  
Head of Atlantis Expedition  
Private Radio Channel: 15

\---------------------------------------------------------------

She's probably not going to be too pleased that there's at least one more on the way. The only mitigating factor in the whole baby boom is that aside from Lt. Cadman, all of the 'mothers' have been civilian. There simply was no civilian policy in place prior to this, which gives Dr. Weir some space to blur the lines as she sees fit. Cadman, though, the regs do say that she should have been shipped home. It's been quite the learning curve for me, finding out what's been going on behind the scenes to make all of this work. It turns out that some of my assumptions about the regs were dead wrong, but I'll update you as I can. Take Cadman, for example. It's been quite a battle for her to stay, even without her full medical records being regularly sent to the SGC, and despite the fact that hers wasn't a planned pregnancy. She confirmed at her last checkup that if she went back to Earth, even on leave at this point, she'd never be allowed to return. Her career was going to suffer either way, but at least this way she can still do a job she loves when she's back on active duty in four weeks. One of the requirements for being assigned to this project was not having any legal dependants. That's clearly gone out the window. 

At least McKay was the one who broke policy first. Intentional or not, they can't afford to send him back (never mind that apparently Earth doesn't want him). The social scientists are already muttering about what they're calling the "McKay Effect": the ability of one inordinately forceful individual to influence the developmental situation of others based upon sheer force of personality. McKay says the nursery is to have Mozart played in the background? Someone finds a speaker system somewhere. I can't wait until Sarah starts talking, and he decides it's time for her to start formal education of some kind. I think I'll be off world for that discussion. 

~ Laura

￼- - - - -

**January 20, Calgary**

Dear Laura,

It sounds like you never get a break! First, what sounded like your version of a Hell Week, now you put my late nights to shame. All of that in addition to having to conduct a highly detailed investigation into the sex lives of your patients. I'm sure I don't have to tell you that late night babies aren't limited to the Pegasus Galaxy, even if they do seem to be ganging up on you. Heck, I was born at four in the morning. 

I'm glad Lt. Cadman (does she have a first name? You call everyone else by first name except for Dr. McKay and Colonel Sheppard...) is doing well. My cousin's in the RCN (well, technically the MARCOM branch of the Canadian Forces, but they call themselves "Navy"). She lost almost three years on the promotion track when she had my niece, and she's never been able to get back into sub service (at the moment that's not an issue, but she complained for years). I'd imagine it's similar in the American forces.

Using the term parasite for a foetus just sounds wrong, even if it is the technical definition given the circumstances. Is it completely self-contained, amniotic sac and all? I'm fine with him being pregnant in concept, but I run into problems when I try to think through the biology. I think I'll leave it alone and not force my mind into places it doesn't want to go.

I feel bad about not sending holiday greetings in my last letter. It's a bit late now, but the motivation is still genuine. I'm glad Jason made you attend the festivities, you work harder than most of the lawyers I know. My husband was away for Christmas and Boxing Day since they fell during the week, but he took off on New Year's Day so he could be home for the night. We met some friends of mine from the firm to ring in the new year. It was a small gathering, warm and friendly.

So how have things progressed with Jason? That's rather a strong catalyst, waking up in bed with someone. Has anything else happened? Has anyone said anything? Has he spent the night again? I keep asking for details and you keep not providing them. You're no fun at all!

~ Jane

\- - -

**January 26, Calgary**

Dear Laura,

I was reading over your descriptions of the city again, and I can't help being in awe of it. You say it's been standing for over ten thousand years? The oldest structures we have on Earth are the pyramids, and those are only five thousand years old. And the gate address system sounds wonderfully intriguing. You'll have to let me know if you manage to track down a physicist willing to speak to a layman.

I don't care what you call it, a war is a war. That it's against an enemy that eats you (and for the record? That's really disturbing) doesn't change things. The colonel woke them up? I'm not sure I understand, but I guess I don't really have to. It's enough to know that they're awake. Last month, my husband asked what was wrong when I went on a cleaning spree on New Year's Eve waiting for your letters to arrive. In order to explain it, the last day of the month has now become the official cleaning day for the house. My husband thinks it's a little off, but he tolerates my quirks since I tape _Wormhole X-Treme: Dimension X_ for him (it's amazing how much that show mimics things you've told me, almost like a parody. Ancient alien city and all. Does your Colonel Sheppard romance every alien woman he meets?).

It's silly, and I know it. There's nothing I can do that will change whether or not the letters arrive. That doesn't stop me from anxiously awaiting them every month, though. The experience has given me a much better understanding of some things. One of the other paralegals at the firm, Susan, has a fiancé overseas in the Middle East. We've started taking lunch together a few times a week. She's glad to have someone who understands, even if she's unclear on the details on my end. I thank you for that knowledge, even if it has been a bit stressful along the way, because you've given me a new friend (in addition to the one in another galaxy).

~ Jane


	10. Bundle 10: Transmission Date 29 February, 2008

**February 12, Atlantis**

Dear Jane,

The entire city breathed a sigh of relief tonight. We delivered David's baby by C-Section, and there were no apparent complications. By all appearances, it's a perfectly healthy baby boy. They still hadn't named him when I left, since David was a bit on the groggy side. Good to know that beams of energy don't have any negative side effects when it comes to gestational development. 

I have no idea how Dr. Weir is handling the political ramifications of the whole mess, but thankfully it's not my problem. Worst case, I suspect that Major Lorne just won't be listed on the birth certificate (that's what they did with Colonel Sheppard. It makes the paper trail a lot cleaner. There are only so many times you can slip 'mysteriously impregnated due to Ancient Tech' into the footnotes of reports before someone gets suspicious, though. Even if it is true).

Something else with regards to Dr. Weir, she's given us a go ahead for testing the equipment that triggered the beam at the outpost in hopes of determining how it works. Her condition is that she's the test subject. Ostensibly it's because she 'won't ask her people to something she wouldn't do.' I think she's been doing the math and realizing that the only way she can have a child at this point is with an excuse, and possibly some help. She's in good physical health, so the advanced maternal age is only a minor concern. I'd pegged her for someone who work took the place of children, but I'm certainly not one to judge - lives and circumstances can always change. At least we now have proper childcare arrangements in place, so there's no risk of her being accused of procuring them for her own use.

We've gotten to know each other reasonably well over the last few months, much to my surprise. She insists I call her Elizabeth in person, but I can't do it in writing. She has this force of personality that's hard to believe until you've experienced it. Dr. McKay is the only other person I've met who can do so much with just words (although in very different ways). I suppose it makes sense, since she's a diplomat by training.

We return to M7G-677 next week. Elaine's been studying the data from our previous visit feverishly, and is reasonably certain she's determined how the machinery works. That's one advantage to our situation - even though Elaine and David are/were planet bound, there's still plenty for them to do that frees up others. They're not sidelined like they would be if they were military.

For the experimental exposure Dr. Weir is going to have complete bloodwork done, as well as a full body scan completed before and after. We'll note any chemical elevations, oddities, etc. The goal is to determine how the energy affects the body and causes the rather unique side effects previously noted. We'll also take another scan and blood sample the next morning. The other advantage in using Dr. Weir is that she's also in an exclusive, if low-key, relationship with Dr. Zelenka (I mentioned him once before, I think. My only real experience with him involved a missing eyebrow after a lab accident. He's this Czech scientist who can get absolutely spitting mad, which apparently makes him the perfect counterpart to Dr. McKay in the lab). 

The positives for Dr. Zelenka in this particular situation? He's male, civilian, and not in Dr. Weir's chain of command as such. This means there will be no repercussions if she should she become pregnant. It's the perfect test case, because no one can get shipped back to Earth over it. Honestly, I suspect Dr. Weir doesn't ever intend to return to Earth at this point, if her comments on the subject of leave are any indication. And if Lt. Cadman (her first name is Laura, though I instinctively stick to rank and surname for the military. It's a side effect of a few years in the Air Force's ROTC (Reserve Officer Training Corps) at one point in my life to pay for school)) could stick around? Dr. Weir's got enough clout to swing it. She can do anything she puts her mind to.

~ Laura

\- - -

**February 21, Atlantis**

Dear Jane,

Well, we've gathered our data. I'd bet my next chocolate bar that Dr. Weir ends up pregnant, but we won't know for a week or two.

Regardless, I have a massive data file on the effects of the Ancient Beam'o'Mischief (as one of the nurses insists on calling it). I also have a rather substantial file on David's pregnancy. I'm set for reading material for the next month, assuming things calm down around here.

Now that little James Parrish is certified healthy and adapting well to the formula we've started getting from one of our trading partners, I can finally start my off-world clinics again. I think the return to normal is going to be a nice change. I'll definitely take the break while I can get it, because given what Jason was telling me in terms of the 'Welcoming' customs the Athosians have mentioned that their trading partners use? There's every reason to believe I'll have a serious headache in a few weeks. It never really slows down here.

~ Laura

\- - -

**February 24, Atlantis**

Dear Jane,

This time, I'm writing just to you, not relaying events to clear my mind. I'm touched that you worry over me. Please don't worry too much, things sound much worse than they are. Well, most of the time.

You asked about Jason. What to say, what to say. We're sleeping together, primarily on the nights we're on the mainland. With the experimental work on M7G-677, I haven't had much time for anything these last few weeks, and he's been terribly understanding. Valentine's Day? I fell asleep in the infirmary logging data on David and James. You realize at a certain point that there's no reason not to pursue a relationship out here, because what's to lose? I'd rather have some companionship, and if I can find it, love, than be emotionally safe. And to be frank, he's a geologist. He goes offworld less than I do, and I'm city-bound for weeks at a time. It's oddly reassuring.

Does Colonel Sheppard romance the natives? By most accounts (I tend to go offworld to pre-established trading partners, so I don't work with his team) the natives make every attempt to foist their daughters off on him (and the occasional temple priestess), but he bravely turns them down. I think Dr. McKay would castrate him. The man's reported to have a rather vicious jealous streak, although I've never experienced it first hand. He also has quite a number of interesting toys at his disposal. I really need to corner Dr. Zelenka and make him explain what some of them do. Did I mention that he's a physicist?! Either that, or I need to make him give me a lackey to interrogate. There has to be someone in that department who doesn't live in the labs.

~ Laura

￼- - - - -

**Feb 4, Calgary**

Dear Laura,

Firstly, Sarah McKay is adorable. The hair! Is that genetic, or merely a bad morning? It's the most impressive bed-head I've ever seen on a baby. The Wraith, on the other hand, is disturbing. Even without details (and it's very good for a charcoal drawing without proper tools), it's not something I'd like to meet in a dark alley. It looks humanoid, but how big are they? The same size as an average human? Larger? Smaller? Your sketch doesn't given anything for gaging size.

However big they are, any race that would eliminate an entire population in revenge for the death of a scouting party is horrific. I know it's happened on Earth, but we have war crimes inquiries for that kind of thing. Hell, the Geneva Convention guarantees humane treatment of POWs. I don't think eating them is included in the definition of humane treatment. I know the Wraith aren't party to our domestic agreements (and humans have been known to ignore them), but it's the only thing I have to go by.

You mentioned being unsure if they differentiate between lifeforms when abducting them. If they don't, does that also mean they can eat other lifeforms? Cattle, for example? 

If they get an accidental cow (or Pegasus equivalent), does it just get tossed out the nearest airlock as useless fodder? Think of the damage you could inflict in a battle with 'spaced' cows! They don't have the density of metal projectiles, but they have novelty. I'd imagine they could severely gum up a windshield, with the right velocity. Although, I guess it would be more worthwhile if your ships operated primarily on a visual flight basis vs. instrument rated flight. Do they? Not that I'm advocating space-cow-fighting, but just because I'm now curious. I think my husband's hobbies are rubbing off on me (I haven't been sleeping much lately. Several lawyers only now realized that their CLEs for the next re-cert are woefully absent. We've been scrambling to get them sorted out so they're not disbarred before the big trial we have coming up. Overtime is good, but it leads to exhaustion. ~~Please excuse me if this makes no sense. I'll look it over again before I send it).~~

I now understand your motivations in supporting the war and working in what is essentially a war zone. Before, you spoke of the civilians in war zones needing more help than anyone. Given what you've written, it seems to go beyond even that. And with their populations being culled, a high birth rate and low infant mortality is going to be essential if these cultures want to survive. It doesn't make me worry any less for you, but I can understand the necessity of what everyone on the expedition is doing.

I know that by the time you get this it will be irrelevant, but I'm wishing you all kinds of luck for the upcoming C-Section. How have David and Major Lorne been handling their impending fatherhood? You mentioned that David was adjusting reasonably well to the changes, at least the physical. With all that's been going on, you never mentioned anything about the psychological. That's got to be hard, especially since you said that the military coming over had to have no dependents (and were probably not expecting to have any in the near future).

It's late, and I need to get some sleep. I've glanced over the email you enclosed; I'll try to get back to you with a professional opinion in the next few days.

~ Jane

\- - -

**February 13, Calgary**

Dear Laura,

I'm sorry it took me so long to get back to this, but things have only just settled down at work. In time for Valentine's Day, which is nice, even if my husband's out of town since it's a Wednesday (I just realized I've never told you his name! And after how many months of correspondence? Pure negligence. It's Jon, short for Jonathan). He took me out for dinner last weekend, and we're going to visit his brother and their children in Vancouver at the end of the month, so I don't mind too much.

I'd been wondering how you were handling on-base childcare. I didn't realize that you were so stretched for personnel, but it makes sense. This Dr. McKay sounds like quite a character, especially if Earth was willing to send you additional personnel just to keep him in your galaxy. What is SGC? You've mentioned them a few times, but you've never explain who they are. I'm going to assume they're a regulatory body of some sort.

I feel for your new specialist. She's going to be dealing with everything you did, but in a crash course! Did she receive a more thorough briefing than you did? I can only hope. How is she integrating with the Athosians? It sounds like a wonderful idea, having them work in the nursery in exchange for job skills as well as supplies. From the sound of it, both communities are too small to exist in a vacuum for any duration.

You mentioned refugees earlier. How many are you talking about? Tens? Hundreds? Where did they go, if they don't remain in the city? If they do remain, how are you handling it? I'd imagine it leads to security issues, not to mention stressing your supplies, even if it's only fifty more mouths to feed.

The email from your Expedition Head looks like a sound move. Think about your own history (American), the most recent applicable situation I can think of is Vietnam. At least the children and local wives of soldiers had the option of returning to the US in the years following the war, though it was incredibly messy. Here it sounds like you don't have that option, so what happens if you're forced to pull out of Atlantis, return to Earth? Either your soldiers remain in Atlantis with their new families and have effectively severed all ties with Earth, or they leave and the local population is left in the lurch. Neither is a good option, from a social point of view. 

It sounds like it's a bit late to start attempting to enforce a policy, but at least there is a written record of acknowledgment of the situation. I'm very interested in how things work out, on the policy and legal end of this. Please keep me updated!

~ Jane

\- - -

**February 25, Calgary**

Dear Laura,

I was chatting with the owner at one of the local First Nations craft stores. When she asked if I had any children I said no, but I did have a friend who was expecting. She pulls out this beautiful dreamcatcher and starts telling me about them. It's attached to the bundle of letters, I hope it's not too large for whatever it is that transports the letters, but I wanted to send it for David's baby. Also enclosed is a written copy of the dreamcatcher legend, should he not be familiar with it. The baby's going to have enough to give it nightmares should it grow up over there, so I thought I'd send something to help.

~ Jane


	11. Bundle 11: Transmission Date 31 March, 2008

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay on the most recent batch of entries, real life just was not kind yesterday. The whole collection should be complete by the end of the weekend, at least, so that's something!

**March 5, Atlantis**

Dear Jane,

David loved the Dream Catcher, I can't thank you enough. I couldn't tell him where it actually came from, so he assumes it came on the Daedalus as a personal item. He already knew the legend, and it now hangs in a window in the nursery.

In the weeks prior to James' birth, David and Major Lorne moved into one of the larger suites in the North Residence Wing. The wing was opened up when the imperative to establish family housing became overwhelming, specifically with little Sarah's arrival. It contains multi-room suites instead of the standard single room quarters that had been the only previous option. Now we have something like twenty-five two and three bedroom suites available.

The new housing option kills two birds with one stone. First and foremost, it gives the new parents a spare room for the baby. Second, and almost as important, it keeps any cranky babies from disturbing the main population. The suites are also available to single personnel (both military and civilian), but the trade-off for what some consider better quarters is that they have to deal with the screams if the soundproofing doesn't hold. There are three babies currently in the wing, although Sarah is more a toddler than a baby right now. The rest of the population up there (it's about half full) is mostly scientist/military combinations. The Athosians who work in the nursery have also claimed one of the three-bedrooms as a secondary residence for when they can't get back to the mainland.

David and Major Lorne (Nick, in case you're curious) seem to have adjusted into their new roles reasonably well. Unexpectedly, Major Lorne had more difficulty coming to terms with David's condition than David did, probably because he didn't have killer morning sickness for five months (we were legitimately concerned about David at one point. He lost almost fifteen pounds before stabilizing and starting to gain). Admittedly, the Major's also having to deal with the personal ramifications for his career that may result from this. I'd bury my head in the sand for a while, too, if I had to try to navigate Don't Ask/Don't Tell in a situation like this. As he put it, "They didn't cover this in Major School."

In other news, Dr. Weir tested very pregnant a few days ago. Not as if there was much doubt, but the readings we've gathered have been very helpful. My own pet theory is that the technology was developed to spur a baby boom among the Ancients after the war with the Wraith started wiping out whole swathes of their population. Even with a technological advantage, you still need soldiers to win a war.

We're going to see if we can modify the life-signs detectors to also register the specific energy readings from the beam, so that we can be alerted if a team triggers one of the latent baby boom beams. If they trigger? People get a 27 hour hold notice on the exchange of bodily fluids, just to be on the safe side.

I mentioned the usage of spaced cows as a battle tactic to Colonel Sheppard when he was in getting a laceration stitched up after a rough game of football on the mainland. He laughed, a lot. Apparently, no one knows if the Wraith suck up everything with a large enough bio-sign or not. Culling beams knock their victims unconscious, and when you wake up, you're in a cell. No way of knowing if they might have picked up a cow alongside that they blew out their equivalent of an airlock. Although the Jumpers (Puddle Jumpers) have 'windshields', they also rely on complicated instrumentation when in space. I've only ever flown them on-world, so have never had a reason to pull up the more complicated scanners (never mind that I don't have quite the same caliber of gene as the colonel).

Thank you for taking the time to look over the email. I think I mentioned it before, but SGC stands for Stargate Command. It's another name for the base at Cheyenne Mountain (or more accurately, the people there). You make valid points about pulling out and leaving people behind. If we ever do pull back to Earth, it's already going to be terribly messy. 

The Athosians are becoming more and more an integral part of the city's community. There are those who work in the nursery, Teyla (a member of Team One), the two men who have begun training the marines in low-tech weaponry, and the teens who come in three times a week for schooling in both written English and Ancient (they've been picking both up with remarkable speed). In exchange, as work in the city will allow, we've had more than one scientist take up temporary residence in the settlement to conduct local work. The botanists, biologists, geologists, and linguists have all been thrilled to trade time working the fields and on the construction projects for lodging and something interesting to study. One of our mechanical engineers has been doing some architectural work on the side, drawing up plans for more permanent mainland structures.

There's been talk of stationing a small contingent of marines out there, as a precautionary measure should there be an off-world attack (unlikely, given that we have long-range sensors, but stranger things have happened) or a lone Wraith undetected on the continent somewhere. I think it's Colonel Sheppard's way of acknowledging that despite concerns, our populations are mixing rather thoroughly. I know it would make it easier for Sgt. Williams, who has a son on the mainland. 

There would always be the understanding that the marines would return to the city should it be necessary, but it would give the men who are courting Athosians a chance to see what they might be, for lack of a better term, stuck with should the expedition be recalled to Earth. If they include weapons training in the bargain, I'm sure the Athosians wouldn't mind in the slightest. It's not approved yet, but I think it's the likely course at this point.

Our refugee population waxes and wanes. When I wrote you before, we had upwards of two hundred here. Now, the city was designed to accommodate tens of thousands (it's roughly the size of Manhattan), but we try to limit how much of the city is actively used to conserve power. We have a ZPM, but it's at nowhere near full charge. We try to save it for the things we really need, like the shield.

You asked about Mary. She seems to be doing well. I think she got a bit more lead time to deal with the realities of moving to another galaxy. I think they may also have warned her that Sarah McKay has two fathers, and that one of them has a bit of an attitude problem. Oh, Sarah's hair? Comes straight from Colonel Sheppard. No one believed him when he said it was natural until hers started doing that. It looks even stranger in real life.

~ Laura

\- - -

**March 16, Atlantis**

Dear Jane,

Wonderful news! The city has been abuzz with the news of a mostly charged ZPM recovered yesterday. I managed to sit down with Dr. Irulan, one of the newer physicists, and make her explain how ZPMs work. While Jason's "The city came Batteries Not Included" version was succinct, I wanted a more technical explanation of what makes the lights flicker (although one of the prevailing theories on that is that the city's semi-aware). The Zero Point Modules (we call them ZPMs) are essentially a self-sustaining reaction of some kind that generates vast quantities of power, but they can be drained (I asked about how that works, and she got really technical. I smiled and nodded a lot). If I'm going to be here for the long haul, I need a basic understanding of how things work. I don't need to be able to write the equations.

And I am going to be here for long haul. I'm doing so much good with the clinics, and the number of different cultures I've been able to visit is just astonishing. Carson pulled me aside today to ask when I was planning to take my Earth leave, since I need to do so before Elaine's due in case there are complications. I'd be shipping back on the Daedalus for a run (we don't have the power to burn for regular 'gate usage on that scale, even with the new ZPM). 

I realized as he was talking that I don't want to go. Not even for the seven week round trip in that sardine can of a spaceship. Well, six week round trip, one week leave. Don't get me wrong, I'd love to meet you in person some day. But right now? I'm needed and valued here. This is where I belong. I have Jason. I have the wonderful people I work with. I have the worlds I visit regularly, never mind the Athosians.

I have so much opportunity here, even with the threat of attack. If I go back to Earth? There's the chance I won't return. I can't take that risk. I now understand why none of the senior staff have gone back for leave since I arrived. This is home, in every way that matters. We can't risk abandoning the people here without a damn good reason.

~ Laura

\- - -

**March 21, Atlantis**

Dear Jane,

It seems I spoke more truly than I knew. The _Daedalus_ is a week late. A few days late has happened before, but they've never been this late before. Dr. Weir contacted SGC, and she got what amounts to "I'm a lieutenant, I can't answer your questions." 

Opening a wormhole back takes a lot of power. We can't keep it open long without using more than we can spare. We may have more power than we did a month ago, but that's still not enough to allow for that kind of waste. She gave instructions that she'll call back in 24 hours, hopefully there will be someone on hand to answer questions. In case you're wondering how I know about this, the rumor mill in Atlantis is fantastic - everyone heard about the call within four hours of the gate technician on duty rotating off shift. 

_Daedalus_ is our link to Earth, bringing supplies and information and a connection for the expedition to the home we left behind. Even though this is home now, you never forget where you came from. The biggest concern is technology, at least from my point of view. Most of the rest of the supplies they were bringing we can make do without, or we can get things from trading partners. But ammo for P-90's and sidearms is complex, and has extremely narrow specifications in order to function correctly. Never mind things like laptops and headsets, which are minted using advanced technologies. Most of our trading partners aren't equipped for massive industrialized production.

This has the potential to get very bad.

~ Laura

\- - -

**March 23, Atlantis**

Dear Jane,

We're not going to be getting visits from the _Daedalus_ any time soon. Dr. Weir managed to contact someone in authority at SGC, and it's not a pretty picture. _Daedalus_ has been pulled from supply runs and re-assigned to Earth's planetary security force. For an indeterminate period of time.

We've essentially been given a pat on the shoulder and told "Good Luck, you're going to need it!"

If this doesn't resolve in a few months, I'm going to inform Dr. Weir of our correspondence. At least that would give us a way to get letters out to our families.

The good news, if you can call it that, is that Dr. Weir has had contingency plans in place in case something like this happened. Both long and short term. Apparently we've been stockpiling technology, ammunition, and weaponry quietly since it started arriving on the _Daedalus_ , along with other essential and non-replaceable supplies. We've also got a database to rival the Library at Alexandria, never mind what we have in the Ancient Database. It's information we can trade and use to bring some of our trading partners up to higher quality production standards if we're going to be relying on them for a while.

We do have the _Orion_ , a ship we recovered from an Ancient Outpost from what I gather, but it's not in any kind of shape for intergalactic travel. It's been docked on the North-East Pier since I arrived. The estimates I've heard about repairing it run anywhere from one to five years. If Earth doesn't come for us by then, we can make the trip ourselves, if we have the ZPM to spare.

So it's not hopeless by any means, and I don't want you to be unduly concerned, but any information you might have on why this is happening would be appreciated. And if you receive a bundle of letters next month that's larger than normal, you'll understand why.

~ Laura

\- - - - -￼

**March 7, Calgary**

Dear Laura,

Oh, thank goodness. I'm so glad both David and James came through everything well. Have they determined how they're handling the legalities yet? Did they go with a single parent birth certificate?

I have to agree that after two or three of these babies under strange circumstances, they're going to raise a collective eyebrow. On the other hand, if the SGC (I'm going under the assumption that it's a regulatory body until I hear from you) handles anything in this galaxy like what you've encountered (or implied that others have), then they probably know not to push for details if reports show a certain flavor of reticence. One can hope, at least.

I hope your testing goes well. While you're not in the ideal location for a baby boom, I can understand Dr. Weir's personal position. We have lawyers at the firm who are facing infertility treatment because they wanted to make partner before having children, and from what I've heard it's not a fun prospect.

Dr. Zelenka sounds amusing, and you're right about it being the perfect test case at this point. Sticking with the civilian population should give you some legislative slack, never mind using a heterosexual couple with no direct command conflict.

I'd love to hear these anecdotes about welcoming ceremonies at some point. Although I can, of course, understand if discretion is exercised ("The names have been changed to protect the innocent" and all that).

So. Jason. Sleeping together, eh? I'm sorry your Valentine's Day didn't exist, but it's just a superficial holiday anyway. It's not like they sell Russell Stover's where you are, at least I would assume not. I find it amusingly refreshing that of the two of you Jason has the safer job. A nice break from the stereotype, eh?

So Colonel Sheppard _is_ an intergalactic Casanova, it's just by accident. That's hilarious. If Dr. McKay and Colonel Sheppard are seriously involved, as opposed to a casual accident resulting in Sarah, that does clear some things up. Although really, there's just something amusing in talking about two men ending up with a baby from a one night stand (even if it's completely true). You said they never did figure out when exactly he got pregnant, if I recall.

Scientists living in their labs, not a new concept. Although I suppose one could argue that the whole of Atlantis is, in some way or another, something to be studied. So in essence you're living in one giant lab, eh?

~ Jane

\- - -

**March 28, Calgary**

Dear Laura,

There's something going on with the American government, although no details have been released. The buzz words in the media the last two days have been things like "Allocation of Funding" and "Audit" and "Massive Deficit." The gist seems to be a slash to black box funding (is that you?) and national security concerns.

The American Congress seems to be up in arms, although I haven't seen enough to know if they're for or against the funding cuts. It doesn't sound good. Thought I'd pass it along in case it affects you.

~ Jane


	12. Bundle 12: Transmission Date 30 April, 2008

**April 2, Atlantis**

Dear Jane,

I have never been more glad to have this connection. You've managed to shed a little light upon what's happening to us out here. Of course, what I'm hearing worries me, but it's better than total ignorance.

While I know that I said I'd wait a few months, I've decided that I'm going to go ahead and speak with Dr. Weir about our letters. I know there will be repercussions for me, but at this point we need accurate information far more than I need to worry about fallout from what is, at the moment, a non-communicative government.

Yes, from what I can gather we fall into the category of 'Black Box Funding.' They're certainly not advertising our expedition, if the number of non-disclosure statements I signed before shipping out is any indication.

I'm going to save the anecdotes for another time. Things are too hairy right now to be able to justify a few hours writing stories, much as I might like to. We're re-inventorying everything to find out what we have, what we need, and what's going to be a problem. I'm really hoping the latter is a small list.

I can't help thinking about the fact that if they cut SGC funding, what happens to us? If they won't dispatch the _Daedalus_ , are we going to receive an order to evacuate Atlantis and return to Earth via the 'Gate? Are they going to bury us in the books and just write us off?

If they order us back to Earth, I'm not sure Dr. Weir will go. This 'Gate is the only one capable of dialing Earth. If it ever fell into Wraith hands, it would open a whole new galaxy to them, and that's something none of us can condone. Which means we'd have to destroy the city, or at least the 'gate, if we evacuated. I know it's been talked about before, but to do it merely because Earth has had a period of political instability? There's so much that we haven't learned. So much we could learn. What about the Athosians, do we just leave them to rot? I know we'd looked at the implications of a possible order of removal, but to do it for these reasons, I just...

I'll admit, I'm lucky. I'm not leaving behind anyone who will miss me (except for Hannah, and she has her own life now), and I know that in a pinch, I can count on you to let her know what's happened to me should it be necessary. It's much harder on the newer personnel (it's strange to think of myself as one of the old hands, but there are so many who arrived in the last couple of runs who just look lost). They have not only much clearer images of Earth, but more recent ties and a greater chance of close family back home.

If things follow the second option I mentioned above, you'll likely be asked to let families know that we're not dead. Nothing classified, but just short personal messages.

When the expedition first set out, they knew there was a possibility of never coming back to Earth. Most of us have minimal family, if any. I know Carson has a mother back in Scotland, but that's unusual. Even the newest arrivals have, at best, a sibling or grandparents. There's a reason all of us agreed to come here.

In all fairness, most of what I've mentioned above could very well not come to pass. I'm just warning you what might happen. I hope that things are better where you are - not that they're bad here, exactly, but everyone's in shock. We're trying to get the inventories done ASAP to know where we stand. 

On a practical level, we're more than twice the size of the original expedition group; that's a lot of mouths to feed. I know we've been relying on the _Daedalus_ for food to some degree, though we're not entirely dependent. Most of us don't know how large that dependency is. Dr. Weir's going to let us know what the situation is when the inventories are done. 

Speaking of Dr. Weir, I feel for her. Not only does she have the weight of the city on her shoulders right now, but she's seven weeks pregnant. So in addition to the general stress we're all under, she's tired and nauseated and waiting to find out if she's part of the 30%+ pregnancies who miscarry. I don't envy her the next few weeks. Or any of us, really.

~ Laura

\- - -

**April 10, Atlantis**

Dear Jane,

I spoke with Dr. Weir yesterday. Drs. McKay and Zelenka have examined my 'trash bin' inside and out, and they can't figure out how it works. Dr. Weir's too happy to have an alternate manner of contacting Earth right now to be upset over confidentiality issues. There's still no word through official channels. It's been two weeks. 

Dr. Weir attempted to call via the 'Gate again today. She was informed by the lieutenant who was on duty in the SGC 'gate room that there is no Atlantis Expedition. We appear to be on our own, at least until the US government gets itself straightened out. 

She is enclosing a letter of her own in this month's bundle, along with a hard-drive of personal messages for you to distribute. They're simple text files, so all you need to do is hook it up to a computer, hit 'print', and then mail them to the address at the bottom of each letter. The hard drive should have a sheet with it with slightly more technical instructions including software requirements.

It's real now. We're not getting back to Earth until we've got the _Orion_ up and running. I don't know whether to be relieved that we're not abandoning the people here, or scared that Earth cut us off with so little thought.

~ Laura

\-----------------------------------------------

**April 25**

Dear Jane,

I have been informed by Dr. James that the two of you have been corresponding since her arrival here in Atlantis. While she has provided me with your occupation and location, she refuses to divulge your last name. She says to consider you a Jane Doe. Seeing as you are our only link to Earth at the moment, I am perfectly comfortable with your anonymity.

As our sole link to Earth, I must ask you to do something for me and my people. Enclosed with this set of letters is a hard drive containing personal letters from the members of the expedition to our families. I have been assured that it will interface with any standard commercially available computer. I ask that you get these letters to their intended recipients if at all possible. Given recent developments, it is likely that our respective governments will list us as either Missing In Action or Killed In Action, and we are neither.

I would also ask that you keep us abreast of developments within the United States Government so that we can know if there is an opportunity to attempt to re-establish communication.

I know that I'm asking a lot, and were it simply for myself, I would not dream of doing so. But this is for all of us.

My thanks to you in advance.

-

Sincerely,

Elizabeth Weir  
Head of Atlantis Expedition  
\-----------------------------------------------

\- - - - -

**April 2, Calgary**

Dear Laura,

It sounds as if good and bad really do come hand in hand! That's wonderful news about the ZPM, and it sounds like you found it just in time. I mentioned in my last letter that there had been rumblings from South of the border. They grew louder for a few days, around the time I started paying attention, but then they grew silent. The inquest and everything related to it fell to sixth page news in an awful hurry. The military budget issues in particular were gone almost as fast as they made headlines. I had hoped that this didn't involve you, but since you said your supply ship has been reassigned, it sounds like it does.

It's hard to get reliable news. There have been a number of closed meetings and an inquiry is currently being held into 'discretionary spending' in the armed forces. I think some of it's an attempt to restore public faith in the military after the Guantanamo disaster a few months ago. I'm sure you heard about that, but it seems that the problems between Taiwan and China are taking journalistic precedence. Since it's clear that the two nations have calmed down, I think someone has given the press a nudge. Either that, or the American government is being a lot quieter than normal. Is there anyone I could look up down there who might be of help to you (the expedition)? Someone from SGC who might be willing to pass along more information? If you can give me a name or two, I can start quietly poking around from work.

Have there been any indications from the Powers That Be about when you'll start receiving supplies again? Are you going to tell Dr. Weir about our letters? 

I hate not knowing, and the waiting is almost worse. I hope everything's all right over there.

~ Jane

\- - -

**April 25, Calgary**

Dear Laura,

It occurs to me rather late that I did not address most of your entries, only responding to the last (even if it was the most significant). I'm responding to the rest now, in hopes that it will keep my mind off of whatever's happening in your neck of the woods.

I'm pleased to hear that the expedition is integrating well with the Athosians. If nothing else, it'll make it easier for the combined families like Sgt. Williams and Kyra Akeilo (she *is* the mother of the sergeant's son, yes? Or has there been another mainland baby born that you haven't mentioned?). Did plans to move marines to the mainland ever get approved? I can't imagine they'd be denied, although I suppose if you're short staffed then everyone would be needed in the city. You've never mentioned how large a population you have. Are we talking two hundred? Eight hundred? And how many Athosians? Do you have a sustainable population if the worst happens?

Mary must be overwhelmed, given that she arrived on the last supply run. Has she begun teaching yet? It must be so hard to try to cram a language into your mind is such a short period of time. Have you learned the Ancient writing system? Have the computer techs figured out how to translate displays into English? You've never mentioned it, but then, I'm not sure it's ever come up.

I'm glad that David liked the dream-catcher. It seemed the least I could do. I'm going to go and worry some more. I'll try to enclose some print-outs of relevant news articles. There hasn't been anything at all about the military this week. I hope that means things have resolved for the better.

~ Jane


	13. Bundle 13: Transmission Date 31 May, 2008

**May 3, Atlantis**

Dear Jane,

Thank you for the clippings. They've made the rounds of the city since arriving and met with mixed reactions, but everyone's glad for the news from Earth. In general, things seem to be settling down. The inventories are done, and people have begun coming to grips with our potential isolation. Dr. Weir made a city-wide announcement about the fact that certain policies are being immediately changed, while others will remain in place for the foreseeable future. It was followed by an email outlining the changes, which are primarily personnel stuff. She's lessening the restrictions on fraternization in general, eliminating restrictions on Athosian participation in internal security, and rescinding Carson's mandate for prophylactic use. Almost everything else will be staying unchanged for the moment, if nothing else for its comfortable familiarity.

We still don't know how long we'll be cut off. Dr. Weir's final attempt at contacting SGC last week was met with silence. From what those more familiar with the overall program have gleaned from your clippings, we're not likely to be hearing from anyone anytime soon. Unless Earth has located another ZPM, we've got the only power source capable of an intergalactic wormhole. That makes the _Daedalus_ the only way to contact us, and if SGC is in chaos or under budget cuts on a massive scale, _Daedalus_ isn't going to be coming our way anytime soon. 

Dr. Weir told us that right now that the _Orion_ is our best shot at resuming contact with Earth, which means we're going to be on our own at least two years, according to the revised estimates. Other things are going to change, they'll have to, but I don't know how soon. We're swapping out our main priorities, moving to make the city as self-sufficient as possible and building more concrete alliances. I get the feeling I'm going to be busier than ever with the clinics, if things pan out.

~ Laura

\- - -

**May 12, Atlantis**

Dear Jane,

I've asked around regarding your offer to look someone up for us. I've been told no across the board. You're doing enough for us, getting word out to our families. If they're trying to make the Atlantis Expedition disappear, they'll try to remove anyone who knows about it. If you start asking questions, there's the possibility you could find yourself in serious trouble. Given how earnest both Dr. Weir and Major Lorne were about this, I'm not going to question it. I don't want you to be risking yourself for this.

In more cheerful news, we've had a run of promotions on the military side of things. Given the lack of new personnel in the foreseeable future, Dr. Weir and Col. Sheppard agreed to commission several of the marines, including Sergeant Bates. He's now Captain Bates, and a few of the newer marines have been pushed up to Lieutenant. In addition, they've consolidated the rank structure, merging Air Force and Marine Corps into one promotion ladder. We started off with a fair number of officers courtesy of the _Daedalus_ , but given attrition rates in the military they've decided that it's better to plan for future attrition and to allow for a larger number of off-world teams. I heard Captain Bates cursing his promotion in the mess this afternoon. It seems that along with the double jump,he got the responsibility for integrating the Athosian Warriors into our military, or at least those willing to join. I don't understand why it's such a problematic task, especially since we've been training the Athosians on the mainland ever since the decision to station a garrison out there was approved, but the Colonel just snickered when I asked. Apparently there's some kind of inside joke regarding Capt. Bates and the Athosians.

As I mentioned above, plans for a military garrison on the mainland were indeed approved. It's going to be a few weeks, possibly months, before the project is completed and living quarters are available, but it's underway.

I hope you received the hard-drive and have been able to distribute the letters from here. Our population is a bit over 1,000 including the refugees and Athosians. I was inaccurate before when I said we were double the original population (250 + Athosians); it's closer to triple. At the moment, we are roughly eight hundred Earth personnel, a hundred Athosians, and a hundred varied Pegasus natives. Looking at things from a genetic perspective, should we be forced to look at permanent residence we couldn't have asked for a better mix. We have close to twenty nations represented among those from Earth, which means a wide array of genetic source material. With any kind of luck at all that will never be an issue, but it's a good thing regardless. It also means that we have a wide cultural background, so should we be on our own twenty years, we're less likely to lose our heritage. It's a surprisingly strong comfort.

To turn things to gossip for a moment (since it's been so subdued around here lately) - I think I mentioned this before, but it's been confirmed now so I thought I'd let you know. Dr. Weir's carrying twins. That's why her HCG(b) came back so high. We don't know if it's a side effect of the beam, her age, or merely chance. Fraternal twins are more likely in older mothers, and there's no evidence of twinning in either medical history for the parents, so if she's carrying identical twins it's likely a side effect of the beam. There's no way to be certain, though, so it seems that part of our controlled study has officially gone out the window. You just can't win out here. The beam is going to be giving me headaches for years, I can already feel them ganging up behind my eyes. At least it'll give us a foolproof way to increase our population, should the need arise.

Jason and I have claimed one of the suites. Not because I'm pregnant (I'm the only OB out here, I don't have time to get pregnant. Not that the babies aren't cute...), but for the space. I've been receiving gifts from local populations, in addition to the agreed upon trade items, for my clinics and the help I've given. Things like clothing and small items. There are enough of them that I'm looking forward to having more space to display them. 

The move will also let me use the spare bedroom as a private office, which I desperately need. It'll give me somewhere that's not the infirmary to speak with patients who have anxiety issues or serious complications that need addressing. I've learned in the last six months that there's a lot of counseling that goes into some of these cases, and it's easier to get the patients to come and see me if it's not in the infirmary. There is also the fact that a number of the expedition members just aren't comfortable discussing pregnancy concerns, or anything else for that matter, with Dr. Heightmeyer. Either they are wary of psychiatrists, or they justy don't want the perceived stigma attached to such a visit. I'm not the only one doing this, at least two of the other doctors are doing the same. Carson and our resident coroner already have their own offices or work rooms, but the rest of us 'general practice' types were assigned a niche as opposed to a full office upon arrival. They're not terribly practical for consultations. You wouldn't expect it, but the most annoying things sometimes are the most familiar. The niche resembles a cubicle, which is just disconcerting. Because really? Who goes to another galaxy to write up reports in a cubicle?

~ Laura

\- - -

**May 30, Atlantis**

Dear Jane,

One year. It's been one year since I told the Air Force "I Do" and hopped on a ship across the galaxy. So many things have happened. I'm not the same person I was, I don't even know how I'd talk to someone from Earth. Not that I can't communicate, but more that once you've stepped through the Stargate and seen incredible things, how do you talk to someone and not mention them? It's so much a part of my life, even the sleeping with a sidearm next to my bed. How do you go back to being a normal civilian? Can you?

It's going to be a long few years until the _Orion_ is fixed. But if I had the choice between being safe on Earth, never seeing the things I've seen, or being stuck here with the possibility of Wraith attack? It's not a choice, not in any way that matters. I've helped so many people since coming here, both city residents and Pegasus natives. I know they would have found someone else if I had said no, but where would I have ended up?

I know, I'm beating a dead horse. It just struck me this morning when I logged into the network that it's been a year. It seems so much longer than that, and now that we've lost contact with Earth, it seems longer still. I wonder what things will be like when we finally get real contact again? Not that you're not real, but official contact. For now, whatever information you can quietly scavenge about our home countries would be greatly appreciated. And maybe the occasional DVD. I won't ask any more than that of you. You're going to be our lifeline, Jane - how's that for pressure?

In all seriousness, thank you for doing this. Even if it's just the letters, it lets us all know there's an Earth to go back to.

~ Laura

￼- - - - -

**May 2, Calgary**

Dear Laura,

I received the hard drive, and when my husband returns Friday night I will enlist his aid in printing and distributing the letters. With luck they will all be in the mail next Monday.

So your concerns were true, you have been cut off. That makes both of our positions far more serious, though yours is far more so than mine. I'm going to tell my husband the basics of what's going on when he arrives Friday. Just as you have told Dr. Weir, if he's going to help me with this, he needs to know what he's involved with. I felt I should warn you, since you gave me notice regarding Dr. Weir, although I'll be telling him well before this reaches you.  
~ Jane

\- - -

**May 14, Calgary**

Dear Laura,

It took longer than we had hoped, but after two weekends of work, all of the mail has gone out. Jon had to handle all of the interfacing, I'm hopeless at that kind of thing. I'm glad things aren't as bleak as they could be over there, but the comment about how you don't exist worries me. It sounds like plausible deniability in the making. Don't count on them coming back, even if there is a change in authority. The people who bury unwanted projects are often very good at what they do.

Jon has a few ideas about sending information back to you. I must admit, I'd never realized how many countries were represented amongst your colleagues. Spending an hour at the post office sorting out the various fees was an experience, but one I will gladly repeat should it be necessary.

Things have been busy out here. We've put our major case of the moment to bed, but there's another that I'm helping on that's just kicking into gear. That's always the case, though. Energy Law waits for no one, and all that. I hope everything's going well for you, you deserve a turn for the better soon. I sent Hannah a note to let her know you're alive and well, since you didn't include any personal messages. I hope that was all right.

~ Jane

\- - -

**May 28, Calgary**

Dear Dr. Weir,

Please find attached the hard drive you sent through. All of the letters it contained have been mailed to their intended recipients, with instructions to forward should the recipients have moved.

The hard drive now contains as much information as Jon, my husband, could find regarding current events. When you send it back, please send any specific acquisition requests you have (DVDs, movies, music, etc). Jon will see what he can do to find digital versions, and we can send hard copy of the rest. It's the least we can do. I wish your expedition well, and a speedy reconnection with whatever governmental agencies you deal with. Until they come to their senses, Jon and I will be glad to send on any correspondence you require.

Sincerely,

Jane


End file.
